Bros Before Hoes
by smallboxes
Summary: Drake knew he'd have more fun with Josh than the girls at school. Set after the episode Little Sibling. [slash]


**Title: **Bros Before Hoes**  
Characters: **Drake, Josh, random girls**  
Pairings (if any): **Drake/Josh  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count:** 1,416**  
One-shot or Work in Progress: **One-shot**  
Author's Notes: **Set after what should've happened after the episode _Mean Teacher._ I do not own Drake & Josh, no copright infringement intended. This story contains gay/homosexual themes, so if you're uncomfortable with that idea, please don't read. Otherwise, reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Why'd the principal want to see me?"_

"_He didn't."_

"_I love you!"_

The two boys sped quickly out of the chaotic classroom, their footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. Drake felt his heart hammer a steady pattern on the inside of his chest, sometimes falling in sync when his foot would hit the dull linoleum. Turning the corner, he almost ran into Josh; he always seemed to have a knack for abruptly stopping.

"Dude, wh-"

The sentence was interrupted by Josh's lips, strong and forceful enough to push Drake back against the bank of garishly colored lockers. He felt the combination lock jab painfully into the small of his back, but it couldn't compare to the light-headed feeling being created in his head. Josh's tongue traced the outside corner of his mouth and Drake grabbed his arm for support.

"So, what?" Drake asked between kisses. "Drag me out of class and make-out with me?"

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" Josh asked sarcastically as he showed him a rare smirk. His face was close enough that Drake could feel his somewhat uneven breath on his bottom lip and he simply shook his head. No, he didn't mind at all.

Josh opened his mouth to say something, but they both heard the sound of echoing footsteps becoming louder from the other hallway. They both looked at each other with slight panic creeping into their faces. Drake, thinking quickly, looped his arm around Josh's and pulled him into the conveniently located janitor's closet. It was tiny and dark, except for the strip of light at the bottom of the door. Come to think of it, it wasn't such a bad idea being in here. Josh had the sinking feeling that it was not Drake's first time making out in this particular closet.

That didn't matter so much when Drake pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around and catching his lips with tender bites and warm kisses. They moved so that Josh's back was leaned against the old, wooden door as he slid his hands into the tight back pockets of Drake's dark colored jeans.

Drake started to become in more control of the situation and used the position he had to his advantage. He set the pace for them – anything just to get closer. He moved down from Josh's kiss swollen lips to the curve of his neck when he heard them. The footsteps they heard moments earlier now had voices attached to them. Girl voices that he was pretty sure he recognized. Drake tried not to pay attention to them, but they had stopped right in direct vicinity of the janitor's closet. Both of them paused when they heard Drake's name.

"_When did he ask you?"_

"_Around third period. He gave me some line about how my eyes or my pants or something were pretty and then he said he'd pick me up tonight."_

"_Pretty pants?"_

"_Yeah, the line was kind of lame, but he made it work."_

"_I'm sure he did. It takes a lucky girl to go out with Drake Parker. You'll have to call me tonight and tell me everything."_

"_Don't worry; you'll definitely be the first person I talk to."_

Drake winced as he heard the locker door slam shut. He stood in the same position with his head still resting on Josh's shoulders, wondering what was running through the other boy's head. Josh hadn't moved his hands from the back pockets, but he wasn't exactly saying anything either.

"So you uh…have a date with….?"

"Lacey. I think."

"You think?"

"You know I'm not very good at remembering names," Drake reminded him, lifting his head. He could barely make out Josh's face in the dim lighting, but he could only guess as to what he was thinking right now. He tried to ease the situation by kissing Josh's jaw line, but he got no response. "What's wrong?"

"I just…" Josh paused and sighed. "I thought we had plans tonight. We were going to go to The Premiere, catch a movie, you know. Guys' night. If I'd known you'd had a date, I wouldn't have cancelled on Mindy."

Drake grimaced as he bit his lip. "I'm sorry man, I completely forgot. Y'know, I can blow off that girl if you really want." _I'd probably have a greater time with you anyway_, he added to himself, almost bitterly.

"Nah, forget about it," Josh replied, slipping his hands out of Drake's back pockets. "You don't want to disappoint the _lucky girl_, right?" Drake knew he was kidding, but the words stuck with him anyway. "C'mon, we're probably late for our next class anyway."

"Wait." Drake dove his hand into the mass of soft, curly hair and brought Josh's head to his, crashing their lips into a kiss. The initial impact may have been a little harder than he intended, but it was Josh who set the pace on this one – soft, sweet, and maybe even a little forgiving, like he was trying to tell Drake that everything was okay.

* * *

Drake turned the volume down as he carefully drove the car up the driveway to his date's house (her name had actually been Sara, proving to be an awkward moment worthy of Josh gloating a little). It was the end to a sort of so-so date and Drake was more than a little relieved that it was over. Sara had been nice and everything, but he had found himself zoning out more than once while she was trying to engage him in some sort of conversation during dinner. She had talked enough for the both of them anyway, so he didn't really see it as too much of a big deal. 

"So…" Drake turned the radio off completely and shifted the car into park before he turned to face her.

"So," she replied, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. He became momentarily distracted at the way the light bounced off her dangly earring, but tuned back in when he realized she was going to finish that thought. "I had a really great time tonight."

"Yeah, me too." A little white lie never hurt anybody, right? Well, unless you were Josh…

"Maybe we can do this again soon. Next week would be good," Sara told him, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll give you a call," Drake replied, almost as if on autopilot. Sure, he liked her and everything but there was no way she'd be a month-er. To be honest, he didn't even know if she'd last three weeks.

"Can't wait to hear from you," Sara said slyly, moving her hand so that it rested on his thigh. Drake bent his head down to meet hers as they shared their first kiss together. He felt his body responding in a normal, teenage boy-like way; he may kiss Josh from time to time, but Drake had enough practice under his belt to know a good kiss when he felt one.

Sara ended the kiss with a smile as she slid across the seat and out the door. She gave him a little wave as she bounded up toward the door and into the house, obviously happy with the way the night had turned out.

Drake couldn't have left the driveway fast enough.

* * *

Josh was sprawled out on the couch mindlessly channel surfing as he allowed the images to wash over him. Drake's curfew was in about ten minutes, so he figured that he wouldn't see him for at least a half hour. It must've been all a part of his charm, because week after week Josh could not figure out how Drake managed to escape punishment for breaking a rule. 

During a rerun of _Celebrities in Helicopters_, Josh was surprised to hear the door bang open. Even more surprising was Drake in their room, exactly on time. Drake threw his jacket in the general direction of his bed and raked his fingers through his dark, auburn hair and let out a somewhat exasperated sigh.

"Hey bro. How was the date?"

Drake stopped to look at him and walked quickly around the large, dilapidated sofa so that he was standing directly in front of Josh. Bending over, he took Josh's face into his hands and kissed him square on the lips. Breaking the kiss with another sigh, he dramatically dropped his hands and plopped down on the couch while propping his feet upon the coffee table.

"Next time, tell me it's okay to blow her off."


End file.
